Demon
Demons are strange entities that dwell in some kind of bizarre dimension below the molten core of Everoc, as well as strange abodes in the mountains of East Everoc. Their origins are as mysterious as the aims of the majority of their kind, though some believe they are freak accidents of various coperations, the once-trusted warriors of the darker gods of death, war, and blight imprisoned for some transgresson, or have simply always been there, crawling up from the errie glowing pits by chance from some otherworldly place where they are the norm. General Traits While many things about demons defy logic or reason, all demons share a few common traits between themselves, as well as share some with forgotten beasts or titans. *Immense size. This is often the first thing noticed about these creatures. *Their appearance. They are allmost always some kind of greatly distorted visage of some animal common to the overworld, though nondescript blobs, vaguely humanoid things, and strange creatures such as brutes and fiends are also commonplace in the underworld. often times these things may be made of unothodox materials for life such as snow, water, mud, or steel. *Strange methods of attack. Like forgotten beasts and titans, demons often posses a variety of weapons as a whole besides those granted by thier bodies. These are almost always fatal directly (such as jets of fire, deadly gases spouting from vents around thier bodies, caustic blood, or lung rotting breath weapons,) though some may have nonfatal, long delayed, or even no blight causing weapon at all. *Immunity to most known poisons. *High lung capacity (biological demons, much like the forgotten ones and titans.) *Often flight capable. *Many seem to be power-hungry and those lucky few who free themselves often take over human and goblin nations. *Vulnerability to falling sections of masonry or earth. Role in Rune Magic Demons are the usual font from which many evil mages, "radical" wizards, and some necromancers draw thier power from to cast spells and raise the dead. Often strange books written in thier foul tongue are found by these strange magic-loving individuals and from them they often have the ability to become powerful sorcerers able to go toe-to-toe with even the most favored and skilled users of Prayer Magic... If they could figure out how to read most of them. Because these books are written in and upon being read brand the reader with one or more runes, magic that draws on these beings for power is generally referred to as Runic or Rune Magic and is possibly the "evil" counterpart to the more commonly used Prayer Magic, though even that may draw its strength from dark and quarrelsome deities. At Spearbreakers Mercifully for the denizens of Spearbreakers, the demons that roamed the realm below them were glass cannons: Shadow Devils. While shadow devils could fly and were terrifyingly strong, the beasts were composed of coke, the stuff of pre-magma furnaces, and lacked any sort of deadly disease to fight with. This lead to these veritable behemoths being gunned down by the score by the Fortress Guard and Civil Defense Corps of the fortress when the dwarves invaded, bolts carved of simple bone hitting hard enough to destroy the creatures in puffs of dust and smoke. When the dust had settled, most of the bait animals were dead or dying but the result was a crushing victory over the demons, the melee warriors of the fortress quickly descending and securing the are that would eventually hold The Iron Palace. Category:Creatures